FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional operator's console This console is equipped with a number of push-button switches, lights for indicating operations, etc. to enable the operator to control a machine or apparatus. Motors, solenoids, relays, other devices, and functions are assigned respectively to these switches, lamps, etc. For example, one switch is used to control an electric motor. One lamp serves to indicate the operation of the motor.
In this conventional operator's console, as the machine to be controlled becomes more complicated, the number of components of the machine increases. This increases the number of switches, lamps, etc. assigned to the components As a result, the console is made bulky.
As the conventional operator's console is made larger in size, it becomes more expensive to fabricate it. Also, the number of switches, lamps, etc. to be operated increases Therefore, it becomes more difficult to select a switch or lamp to be operated When a trouble or malfunction takes place, the operator must watch the whole large panel to make a judgment as to what should be operated. Hence, the console is not easy to operate As the machine is controlled through the use of the console in a more complex manner, more complex operations are needed and so it takes a longer time to design the console. Consequently, it takes a longer time to manufacture the console.
In recent years, individual machines have tended to be connected with their respective control circuits via wiring using relays Therefore, programming of control functions using a sequencer has prevailed. Although such programming of control functions has been realized programming of operations of the operator's console has not yet been achieved Consequently, the aforementioned problems have not been solved.
Another known operator's console includes a control panel made of a CRT (cathode ray tube) or liquid-crystal display. This console allows the operator to display the functions of lamps, switches, etc. on the panel. When the lamps, switches, and other devices are switched to their other states, the displayed functions are modified accordinglY. Typically, operator's consoles are used with computers and measuring instruments. Where such an operator's console is used in a certain application, such as computer-aided design or workstation, the information displayed on the panel is successively modified as the operator operates the console, so that the single panel is employed in a multiplex manner.
In this kind of operator's console on which the displayed information can be modified, the information capable of being displayed has been previously stored as a program in the memory by the manufacturer and so the user is unable to alter the contents of the memory. Therefore, the operator is not allowed to change the displayed information at will. This limits the degree of freedom with which the operator uses the console. Data indicating operations performed by the operator is input to the CPU of the apparatus. The CPU then controls the apparatus according to the input data Since the data indicating the operations is not directly fed to an external device, the console of this type cannot find wide application. Further, the fundamental functions of the operator's console are not sufficient. In this way, the prior art operator's console has been unsatisfactory.
Where the operator's console is used with a machine or apparatus for example a machine used for machining and assemblying purposes, the console is required to make it easy to operate it. Further, the console is required to collect information about production control from the machine itself and to display the information which is used to manufacture products efficiently, inspect the machine for trouble, appropriately repair it, or maintain it.
However, these various kinds of information about production control which indicate the number of products manufactured, running time, the time for which tools are used, the failure rate, and other factors are numerous and complex. Accordingly, there arise numerous demands for knowledge of these factors Of course, a different kind of information must be collected, depending on the kind of demand.
In order to collect and display such numerous kinds of information concerning production control, the operator's console must be equipped with a number of large and expensive devices, such as accumulators, counters, presettable counters, and a display unit. As a result, the console is rendered large and expensive. Thus, the control panel on the existing operator's console usually does not have the ability to retain and display various kinds of information about a machine or apparatus used for machining and assemblying purposes.
In addition, in order to practically run the controlled machine efficiently, if only operations for display function are improved, then satisfactory results will not be obtained. It is also necessary to take account of the maintenance of the machine itself More specifically, every machine must be appropriately maintained, inspected, and repaired. If tools used on the machine are not replaced with new ones after they are used for a given period, then accurate machining will not be attained. Also, it is necessary to replenish lubricating oil at appropriate timing and to see if tools are worn away excessively.
Of course, techniques for automating the maintenance have improved, but inexpensive sensors capable of detecting subtle wear or decoloration have not been developed. Accordingly, in many cases, the worker is obliged to inspect his machine before or after it is run. However, the practical situation is that the worker foregets to effect the inspection or incompletely carries out the inspection.